My Lovely Tutor
by Cho Syafika
Summary: Guru Les Yesung - murid kelas 2 SMA yang nilai pelajarannya buruk - entah kenapa adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang usianya lebih muda ( 2 SMP ). Walau tidak mungkin Guru Lesnya lebih muda, tapi mungkin kah dia diajari bermacam hal selain belajar oleh Cho Kyuhyun? Tingkat kecanduan 200%. Kisah cinta mendebarkan dengan namja yang lebih muda!/KyuSung/Oneshoot


**Judul: My Lovely Tutor**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun × Kim Jong Woon ( Yesung )**

**Author : Cho Syafika**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yesung dan Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, Para Fans, Milik OrTu mereka, dan Milikku #DiTabokSparkyuAndClouds**

**Warning : Boys Love ( BL ), Alur kacau, Cerita nggak jelas, Bikin muntah, Summary kagak jelas, DLL.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**NB : Kalau mau baca ff ini, dimohon untuk menyiapkan kantong plastik.**

**Ringkasan:**

**Guru Les Yesung – murid kelas 2 SMA yang nilai pelajarannya buruk – entah kenapa adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang usianya lebih muda ( 2 SMP ). Walau tidak mungkin Guru Lesnya lebih muda, tapi mungkin kah dia diajari bermacam hal selain belajar oleh Cho Kyuhyun..?**

**Tingkat kecanduan 200% **

**Kisah cinta mendebarkan dengan namja yang lebih muda!**

**Ini ff pertamaku, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau tulisannya amburadul/? Dan nggak jelas kayak gini. Aku masih pemula.**

**Review dari kalian sangat berarti bagiku, jadi setelah membaca ff ini, mohon tinggal kan jejak yaa ^^ Silahkan membaca!**

**YESUNG POV**

Kim Jong Woon – biasa dipanggil Yesung -. Kelas 2 SMA, saat ini sedang belajar dengan Guru Les.

Cho Kyuhyun – Guru Lesku – memiliki IQ diatas 180 ( Hebat kan? ) Dia terkenal Jenius di lingkungan sekitar dan SANGAT KEJAM.

"Salah semua. Cepat perbaiki!" Suruhnya setelah selesai mengoreksi soal yang baru saja kukerjakan. "Jangan bercanda! Kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh." Bentaknya sambil membanting kertas soal ke meja belajarku dan membuatku tersentak karena kaget.

"A-aku sudah mengerjakan sejak tadi tanpa makan malam…" kataku sambil mencoba mengambil sepiring roti panggang di atas meja belajar, tapi belum sempat aku mengambil roti panggang itu, roti itu sudah keburu diambil oleh Cho Kyuhyun dan dia langsung memakannya. "Tidak ada makanan apapun untuk anak bodoh sepertimu.." katanya dengan santai sambil memakan roti itu.

"Karena apa-apa yang keluar dari mulut orang bodoh itu MEMALUKAN" katanya lagi sambil menekankan kata Memalukan. "Ma-maaf ya, tapi sebaiknya jangan menyebut orang lain bodoh." Kataku tidak terima sambil memegangi perutku yang meronta ingin diisi, Ukh.. aku sangat lapaaaarr.

"Tapi yang kukatakan sesuai dengan kenyataan kan? Kau memang sudah ditakdirkan bodoh"

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa maksud perkataanmu hah?" bentakku "Kau ingin membuatku marah? Kau kan masih kelas 2 SMP!" bentakku lagi sambil berdiri menantang di depannya. Ck.. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Dan sekarang, siapa yang diajari oleh anak kelas 2 SMP itu huh?" Tanya nya dengan nada mengejek, dan dengan sukses pertanyaan simple itu langsung menancap dihatiku.

"Ukh.." Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Awalnya adalah laporan dari Guru Wali Kelas ku mengenai kebodohanku. Kedua Orang Tua ku lalu meminta tolong kepada Cho Kyuhyun – yang notabene adalah sepupu jauhku – untuk menjadi Guru Les ku dengan perjanjian "HANYA SAMPAI UJIAN AKHIR SEMESTER". Tapi dia masih kelas 1 SMP, awalnya sih aku menolak, tapi setelah aku pikirkan baik-baik akhirnya aku mau juga, toh ini juga untuk keberhasilanku sendiri.

"Aah.. lagi-lagi salah dibagian yang sama. Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi? Anak yang tidak bisa terus menerus walaupun sudah dijelaskan berkali-kali harus dihukum dengan sebuah ciuman." Katanya sambil mendongakkan kepalaku dari belakang kursi yang aku duduki. Walaupun dia sangat Jenius, tetapi dia sangat-sangat nakal, bahkan lebih nakal daripada anak-anak TK. Sikapnya benar-benar seperti EVIL.

"Mwo? Ciuman? Jangan bercanda" Kataku sambil berusaha menutupi wajahku yang sudah memerah.

"Bercanda atau tidak, kita coba saja." Ujar nya sambil memegang kepalaku, lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku dan hanya menyisakan jarak 2 cm saja.

**BRUK!  
**

"Jangan!" bentakku sambil mendorong bahunya sampai menjauh dariku. "Berhentilah bercanda! Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau kau menciumku? Bagimu ini yang pertama kan?" Kataku dengan keras sambil menutupi bibirku dengan telapak tangan, dan kulihat sekarang dia berpindah tempat – yang semula berdiri di belakangku – menjadi duduk bersimpuh dihadapanku.

"Maka dari itu, lakukan dengan baik ya, Hyungie" Katanya sambil mengerling nakal kepadaku. Dan sedetik setelah itu, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, yang kutahu hanya ...

Cho Kyuhyun ( Guru Les ku yang masih kelas 2 SMP, 4 tahun lebih muda dariku ) Baru saja menciumku – walau bukan ciuman secara langsung, tapi bibir kami hanya terpisah oleh telapak tanganku saja. Aah.. aku senang sekaligus malu.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan belajarnya." Katanya sambil berdiri dan mulai belajar lagi.

**## KyuSung ##**

"Haah.. aku tidak ingin pulang" kataku sendirian sambil menghela nafas.

"Yak, Yesung! Kau masih disini? Cepat pulang dan belajar! Memangnya kau mau tinggal kelas ya?" Tanya Kim Songsaenim yang terkenal galak dan tegas. "Ukh.. Kim Songsaenim" Lirihku takut-takut sambil dengan cepat memutar arah jalanku. " Yaah, walau dengan berkali-kali belajar pun, anak payah sepertimu ini tidak akan bisa mendapat nilai 100" Kata Kim Songsaenim lagi.

Begitu ya, semua orang berpikir begitu.

**BUK**

"Yang payah itu anda, Songsaenim" Kata seseorang dengan tiba-tiba sambil memukul bahu Kim Songsaenim dengan tas. "Apa-apaan kau?" Kata Kim Songsaenim tidak terima. "Dengar ya, bisa mengajar sampai murid yang bodoh pun mengerti berarti gurunya hebat kan?" Lanjut seseorang itu lagi. "Mwo?" Marah Kim Songsaenim.

"Nah, selanjutnya serahkan padaku saja. Karena aku adalah Guru Lesnya" Kata seseorang itu – yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun – sambil menggandeng tanganku lalu menyeretku pulang.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menambah jam belajarnya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap menyeretku. "C-cho Kyuhyun, kau marah ya?" tanyaku takut-takut. Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan tanganku. "Kalau Yesung diperlakukan dengan bodoh seperti itu, tentu saja aku marah!" jawabnya sambil berhenti dan berbalik menatapku. Dan saat itu juga aku merasa hatiku berdebar-debar dan wajahku mulai memerah.

**## KyuSung ##**

"Sudah selesai! Tolong dinilai!" Ujarku bersemangat sambil menyerahkan soal yang baru saja ku selesaikan kepada Kyuhyun. "Akhir-akhir ini, semangatmu sangat luar biasa ya.." komentarnya sambil mengoreksi soalku. "Yaah, karena ujian akhir sudah dekat sihh" kataku menjawab komentarnya. "Apa berkat GuruWali Kelas mu itu ya?"

'Yaah, daripada dibilang berkat Kim Songsaenim. Sebenarnya, ini berkat dirimu Cho Kyuhyun' batinku sambil menatap kagum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ceroboh ya, nomer yang ini rumusnya sudah tepat, tapi hasilnya salah" katanya sambil menunjukkan kepadaku nomer yang dia maksud. "Nah, perjanjiannya, yang salah harus dihukum yaa." Katanya sambil menyeringai ala Setan.

HUP

"Kau ringan ya, hahahaha." Katanya setelah mengangkat ku dan mendudukkan ku dipangkuannya sambil tertawa Evil. "Mwo?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah padam. "Apa seperti ini terus saja ya sampai selesai? Aku merasa nyaman." Ujarnya sambil memeluk ku.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Pinjam pulpen ya.." Katanya sambil mengambil pulpen yang ada di saku seragamku, dan gawatnya saku itu ada di bagian dadaku. Ukh.. aku sangaaatt malu.

"Ini adalah soal pengaplikasian, jadi mungkin agak sulit" Jelasnya tepat ditelingaku. 'Suara Cho Kyuhyun yang sedikit tinggi langsung bergema ditelingaku..' batinku. "Bagaimana? Kau mengerti tidak?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku tidak akan mengerti." Kataku dengan sedikit berteriak.

**BRUK**

Eh? Apa yang mau Cho Kyuhyun lakukan? Kenapa dia menjatuhkan ku kekasur dan menindihku? Wae?

"Tenang lah." Katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

'A-aku akan dicium. Harus aku jaga, harus aku tutupi dengan tangan, seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa tanganku tidak bergerak?' Batinku.

"Waah! Pandanya tebal sekali!" Katanya tiba-tiba sambil mencubit kedua pipiku. "Sebaiknya hari ini kau tidur dengan nyenyak."

Pan..da!?

"Kalau terus seperti ini terus tidak baik.."

Bohong ..

Tidak mungkin,

Aku tadi merasa kecewa karena tidak dicium..

Aku malu.

**CUP**

Dia mencium pipiku, dan baru aku sadari kalau aku sedang menangis, entah menangis karena apa.

"Hukuman. Nah, istirahatlah" katanya sambil berlalu keluar dari kamarku.

**## KyuSung ##**

"Aku pulang." Gumamku sambil membuka pintu rumah. 'Besok hari Ujian. Aku harus belajar.' Batinku sambil melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak, dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat sepatu orang lain, sepatu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku lalu bergegas menuju kamarku, dan saat aku melewati ruang tamu aku mendengar suara seseorang.

Aku yang penasaran langsung menuju ruang tamu. Belum sempat aku membuka pintu, aku mendengar sebuah percakapan yang entah kenapa langsung membuat badanku kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Kyuhyun. Nah, ini biaya lesnya." Kata Ibu sambil menyerahkan amplop – yang aku yakini isinya pasti uang –. "Apa Yesung akan lulus Ujian besok?" Tanya Ibu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku yang mengajarnya jadi tenang saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menerima amplop dari Ibu.

"Kalau dilanjutkan, Ibu pasti senang sekali.." Kata Ibu seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin." Kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum membalas senyuman Ibu. "Sekali lagi Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi Guru Les Yesung lagi" Lanjutnya.

Aku lupa

Bagi Kyuhyun ini hanyalah tugasnya.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Hari ini adalah Ujian Akhir Semester.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku paham semuanya." Kataku pelan saat mengerjakan soal Ujian.

Dan saat ini aku sedang memandangi kertas Ujian yang telah aku kerjakan tadi dengan sedih. Aku sedih bukan karena aku mendapat nilai jelek atau apa, tapi aku sedih karena aku mendapat nilai 100.

Sekarang aku mengerti semuanya. Bukan, yang aku inginkan bukan nilai 100. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah CHO KYUHYUN.

**YESUNG POV END**

**## Yusung ##**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Teng...Teng...Teng

"Hoaaammmm." Aku menguap lebar sambil berjalan keluar sekolah beberapa saat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa malas sekali.

"Kyaaa.. Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun, lihatlahlah kesini.

"Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu. Kyaaaa."

Teriak sejumlah siswi saat aku berjalan dihadapan mereka. Memang aku terkenal di sekolah ini, dan aku bangga dengan hal itu. Tapi aku tidak suka saat beberapa siswi meneriakkan namaku, aku merasa sangat risih.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak seseorang dari belakangku, dan aku sangat mengenali suara ini. Aku langsung berhenti dan memutar tubuhku. Aku melihat Yesung sedang berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah dan muka memerah sambil memegang kertas yang aku tidak tau kertas apa itu.

"A-aku tidak dapat nilai 100." Katanya sambil memajukan kertas itu kedepan wajahku, kertas itu ada coretan di bagian nilainya, yang semula 100 menjadi 98. Dan otakku yang sangat Jenius ini langsung bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dia mengganti nilai itu sendiri agar aku bisa menjadi Guru Lesnya lagi. Huh, lucu sekali dia.

"Karena itu, maukah kau menjadi Guru lesku lagi?" tanyanya. Tuh kan, benarkan apa yang aku pikirkan. Siapa dulu? Cho Kyuhyun gitu lohh.

Aku tau dia sangat malu karena hal ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau dia nya yang mau?

"Tidak mungkin." Kata ku kejam sambil merebut kertas soal dari tangan nya dan melemparnya sembarang. Dan bisa kulihat sekarang dia menunduk kan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Ukh, dia manis sekali.

"Berduaan dengan namja yang disukai, bagi anak SMP itu hal yang sangat licik. Apa kau tak ingin diajari hal-hal lain selain belajar?" Tanyaku dengan seringaian mengerikan sambil memeluknya. "Aku sudah buka Guru Les, jika aku tidak mengungkapkan dengan baik apa yang kuinginkan, aku tidak akan mendapat apapun." Kataku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dan sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan aku segera memalingkan wajahku. Dan kulihat dia memajukan bibirnya, berniat menciumku.

"Hei.." Kataku sambil menutup bibirnya dengan tangan besarku.

"Aku suka, cium aku Cho Kyuhyun." Kata nya setelah aku melepaskan tanganku dari bibirnya sambil menangis. Huh, dasar cengeng.

"Nilai sempurna 100." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**YESUNG POV**

"Aku suka, cium aku Cho Kyuhyun." Kataku malu-malu, dan tanpa terasa air mataku sudah mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Nilai sempurna 100." Katanya seraya tersenyum, dan aku sangat terpesona dengan senyuman nya itu.

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku – lagi – dan dia langsung mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang aku cintai.

Yang mengajariku cinta adalah Guru Les yang lebih muda 4 tahun dariku, yang nakal dan tidak sopan.

**END**

**AN : Annyeong Chingudeul yang udah mau baca ff nggak jelas ini ^^ dan maaf karena ffnya pendek. Aku ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udh mau baca dan review. Ff ini khusus aku persembahkan untuk KyuSung Day yang jatuh pada tanggal 13 April 2015.**

**HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY ^^ #TeriakPakeToa**

**Last,**

**Review Please~**

**Gamsahamnida ^^**

**~ Cho Syafika ~**


End file.
